New Generation
by csands2015
Summary: Calling the police was probably the worse decision we ever made.
1. Here we go

Sitting in the back of a cop car wasn't how I wanted to start my day. However, it's probably not the worse thing I could have gotten into today. I knew I shouldn't of called the cops, should ha e just checked in on mom and once I saw her on the ground turned around and left. But no. I try to do what I think is right and now here Mason and I are in the back of a cruiser heading to the one place we hate most.

"Should of just gave an anonymous tip and went back to abuelas'" Mason says next to me.

I just nod my head and keep looking forward hoping that we get rammed by another car to delay this reunion.

"I wonder if he even will recognize us. It's been what? 7 years?" You see, Mason and I may be twins but besides sharing the same womb and same farther, that's all we have in commons. I'm a girl, he's a boy, I don't have a lot to say and he won't shut the fuck up.

As he continues to prattle on I see we are turning into the lot. And oh boy, the whole lot is full, with the garage bustling with customers. "Here we go" I whisper as we come to a stop.

"Stay here and don't get any ideas" the officer looks back and tells us. I turn to Mason with a cocky smirk on both of our faces we chuckle. Guess when you refuse to go with them they don't trust you not to steal the cruiser. Looking out to the lot we see the whole club come out to see what the officers are here for.

"Happy Lowman? Im here in regards to your kids. Mason and Bliss Lowman are in the car now. Their mother died of a heroin overdose"


	2. You And Me Against the World

"Sorry officer I think you're mistaken. Hap ain't got no kids" Clay chuckled at the officer with the most amused smirk on his face.

"Don't think they believe 'em sis. Maybe we should bust out of here while they're distracted make a break for it back to Bakersfield." I don't say anything to him just watching the news unfold outside waiting for hell to break lose. Unfortunately, my silence must have been all the confirmation Mason needs to twist around and start pounding on the window with his feet in hopes to break it.

See, Mason's crazy. Not to say we both aren't a little crazy, I mean our fathers the Tacoma killer and our moms a drugie so we were doomed from the start. Sometimes I think there's a side to Mason just itching to get out, I'm not sure what it is yet but it's there.

"They're not letting us out of here yet, _he _could always decide to let the system take us and move on" I tell mason in hopes to get him to calm down. We're already in cuffs for "causing a scene" yeah okay buddy, you grabbed me. That was your first mistake.

Mason sighs from exasperation and turns to me, "I don't think he'll do that. He always was a penny pincher. As soon as he finds out about the stipend to take care of us for awhile he'll take us in. It's only a year and then we're 18 and we'll go back to how it's always been"

Whatever they're talking about out there seems to come to a close. Or they're just coming to tell us it's off to the group home for a year. I turn towards Mason and ask, "You and me against the world"?

"You and me against the world."

**A/N**

Hey guys! This is my first ever story and feel free to call it crap! It's been bouncin around in my head for 2 years now so I figured screw it! Let's see what happens. Leave comments! Thanks loves!


	3. What kind of name is Bliss?

**So I think from here on out the story will be in third person, unless otherwise stated.**

"I don't know what you're talking about, their mother was clean last time I saw her" Happy told the officer while the other returns to the vehicle to grab Mason and Bliss.

"When's the last time you saw her? They said she's been off the rails for months."

Walking up to the group of men clad in leather was a little nerve wrecking to the twins. But then they saw his face, the man that left them. Left them to survive on their own with a mother who would rather find her next fix then a job to put food on the table. A mother who would do anything for just one more hit. All because that man left them.

"Hap man, there's no way those kids are yours. Alright maybe the boy cause he looks like you with hair but her?! Now way! That's one fine piece of ass" Tig said with a low whistle

"You don't fucking talk about her like that! Say something else and I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass!" Mason hostilely said to the group of men

"Watch your tone boy! Show some respect!" Happy yelled at his son.

Bliss rolls her eyes at the scene being used to men making comments. She's had tits since she was 14 and men old and young have been talking about them since. Masons a little defensive about it since his friends all try to get a piece of her.

The officer awkawardly clears his throat and says, "A social worker will be here tomorrow to discuss your role as lead cartaker."

Once the officers return to their patrol car and leave the lot Happy sighs knowing it's time for introductions. "Guys these are my kids, Mason and Bliss." looking over to the twins he says, "These are my brothers, my president Clay, my VP Jax, and Bobby, Juice and Tig. You'll show them respect you hear me?"

The twins roll their eyes but nod none the less. They just gotta make it a year and they're gone.

"What kind of name is Bliss? Who names their kid that?" Tig questions

"A hippie crackwhore. What kind of name is Tig?" Bliss chuckles to the older man. This could be fun for her, if she plays her cards right.

Happy glares at her trying to reign her in. They've got too much going on within the club right now for this to be thrown at him. Donnas dead, they've got the ATF on their ass and now he's got two teenagers to look after.


	4. Jesus Christ

"They didn't really give us time to get out clothes. Guess they didn't want us around a dead body. So just give us a car or bike and we can go get our shit" Mason says with a smirk aimed towards his father after sitting at a table and staring at them for 10 minutes.

Being at the clubhouse felt weird to the twins, having never stepped foot in a place like this in their lives. Sure they've been to crack dens and seedy bars either picking their mom up from scoring a high or drunk off her ass but nothing like this. This place felt like a place of destruction with a side of family. A place that could get you killed but be filled with love at the same time.

"Yeah like I'm gonna trust you with a car" Happy growled with a an eye roll

"Well I guess you're gonna have to call your friend Bliss" Mason states with a shit eating grin.

"That won't happen. This really isn't his scene. No reason to stir shit up with him." Bliss states with a schoff and a knowing smile.

Mason stares at his sister in disbelief. For years she's wanted to punch their father in the face and this right here would be the time to do it.

"Whatever the point is, we need our stuff and we need it now. We can't be wearing the same shit everyday. So either you're gonna get us a car to go get it ourselves or you're gonna have to take us. So what's it gonna be pops?"

Listen here kid! You're gonna respect me and you're gonna do it now" Happy growled at his son. How dare he embarrass him in front of his brothers.

"Easy there big guys." Bliss looks between the two men, "look we need clothes or I guess I'm walking around naked"

"I wouldn't mind that!" A shout comes from across the room making the two men glare in that direction.

"Jesus Christ Tig! She's a child." Clay says with disgust, "and you three knock that shit out. Hap take the van brother and go get your kids their shit. I'll have Gemma look into a place for the three of you while you're gone. Bunch of kids I got around here" Clay mumbles as he walks away.

"Let's fucking go. No back talking either. Where were you guys living now? Your mother moved around so much I couldn't keep track."

Bliss just smirks and says, "You know where Abuela lives? Right across the street"

**Wow it's been a hot minute! I apologize profusely!! Let me know what you think. I take criticism well I promise **


	5. CrackHouse

The trio pulled up in front of what looked to be an abandoned house. The grey paint was peeling on the outside, all windows were cracked and one even borded up. To top it off there was an eviction notice on the front door.

"I thought this place was abandoned. It looks like a crack house" Happy said in disgust as they made their way up the rickety steps.

"Well our mother did overdose so" Bliss shrugs as she rips the eviction notice off the door and throws it on the ground. Mason walks around her to grip the handle firmly and with a hard shoulder shove into it the door opens.

Surprisingly the inside looked _slightly_ better then the outside did. Not fully furnished but there was a couch, tho it had seen better days, in the living room. To the right was the dining room with a card table being used for a dinner table loaded with dirty dishes and needles.

"That's where they found here. Incase you were wondering." Bliss says nonchalantly as she made her way to the stairs to head up to the second floor.

"Just wait here and don't touch anything. We will only be a minute." Mason tells his father.

Looking around the house, Happy couldn't believe his kids grew up in a place like this. He couldn't believe that he'd been so close for so long every time he'd went to visit his mother and he never noticed them. He wondered how many times they watched him from across the street waiting for him to come over and he never did. His chest started to tighten thinking about how he let his kids live a life like this. What kind of bastard was he to let them stay here?

Only minutes has passed before Mason could be heard stomping down the stairs with new clothes and duffle over his shoulders.

"I would say make yourself comfortable since she'll be a while, but this place isn't great so" Mason says with a shrug. He goes around Hap into the kitchen pulling out a beer from the fridge and hops up onto the counter to wait.

"You're not old enough to drink."

Mason rolls his eyes and takes a long pull while make eye contact with his father. "Yeah I'm sure that didn't stop you, and it's not gonna stop me"

Happy sighs and turns his head towards the stairs as he hears Bliss come down. She's wearing shorts that can't even be described as shorts for they barely covered anything, and a halter top that showd her chest and a good portion of her stomach. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" Her roars.

Bliss rolls her eyes and walks pass him out of the house, with a shout over her shoulder "Lets go before anyone sees us here"

As the twins are throwing their bags into the back of the car they hear the roar of a motorcycle pulling down the street. It slows as it comes closer to them, making Happy pulls his gun and cock it waiting for a threat.

Mason puts his hand on the gun, "Dont, it's for her, she'll handle it."

They men watch as Bliss makes her way to the biker with the Mayan patch on his back.


	6. Her Angel

**Hey guys! Long time no update! Been super busy trying to be the best adult I can be! But I'm gonna try and keep this story going. And yes Bliss is talking to a Mayan! For this story only we are going to say Angel from Mayans M.C. Is the Mayan she's talking to. And if you haven't watched Mayans yet I suggest you do or just look up Clayton Cardenas because he's perfect! Okay enough of this! Onto the story!**

* * *

"Who the fuck is that?!" Happy asks his son while never taking his eyes off Bliss and the Mayan.

"That's her Angel" Mason shrugs it off. He's seen them together forever, or maybe just the last year. "He's a good one."

Happy just glared at the duo with disgust, wanting nothing more then to shoot him and take his kid and get out of Bakersfield. What is a Mayan even doing this far out? This ain't their territory. "There's no such thing as a good Mayan."

"The same could be said about a Son" Mason retorts and then gets in Happy's face, "Don't start playing daddy now. She's fine! If there was a problem I would of already knew about it and put a stop to it. For the love of God let her have this one thing! She deserves it after the hell of a life she's been through. So you're gonna keep your mouth shut about what you see to your _brothers _and let her have this."

"Is that a threat?"

"You want it to be? Because I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy. I owe her." Mason growls as he stands nose to nose with his sperm donor.

* * *

"Haven't seen you around in a few days. Wanna tell me where you've been and why you've dodged all my calls?" Angel asks as he sits astride his bike looking at the long haired beauty.

"Sorry handsome, but a lot of shit has gone down in the last week." Bliss caresses his cheek fondly. "Mom OD'd, got taken in by the cops because we thought maybe once calling the cops was the better idea. Now we are in Charming with the sperm donor."

"Charming huh?" Angel says with a smirk. "That means we can get more time together. Charming is a hell of a lot closer to Oakland then Bakersfield is _mi ducle" _

"My fathers a Son. Don't think he'll be happy to see you." Bliss shrugs with a look over her shoulder at the two men in her life who by the looks of it could kill each other right now. What's gotten in to them? She's only left them alone for a minute and they're already nose to nose. Angel looks over at the two and then does a double take. He knows that man Bliss notices from the look that comes over his face just by seeing Hap.

"Your father is the Tacoma killer? You've got to be shitting me!" Angel groans, "One thing for you to be from a Son but him? He's the worse Son there is. But then again I guess I know where you two get your crazy from." he says with a lazy smirk.

"You love the crazy baby. Can you take me for a ride?"

"Sure _hermosa. _Wherever you wanna go." Angel responds and then hands her his spare helmet.

As Bliss puts the helmet on and straddles the bike behind her Angel the roar of the bike starting making the two men look over at the couple. "Who do you think will wanna kill me first, him or your twin? Angel glances back at her with a smirk.

"Who cares." and with a roar they were off leaving the two fuming men behind


	7. Show Some Respect

"Where the fuck did they go!" Happy growled while looking at his son in a rage. Who the hell does she think she is just going off with a Mayan! Doesn't she realize how dangerous that is. they can't be trusted.

"How the fuck should I know! She needs to get her ass back her now!" Mason says in a rage filled panic as he types furiously on his phone, no doubt trying to get Bliss to answer him.

"I thought you said you trusted him!"

"Trust him? I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him! I said he makes her happy not that I trust him. She doesn't talk about him, I don't know anything about him except he's in with the Mayans. Don't you think if I could get her away from him I would? Bikers are pieces of shit, she doesn't need that" he growls while looking at Happy's cut with disgust.

"Tell me how you really feel kid" Hap spits at Mason while taking a step closer to him. "Trust me old man you don't want me to" Mason replies with his own step forward.

* * *

Back at the clubhouse Clay walks into the garage office seeing his Queen working on paperwork with a scowl on her face. This news is gonna make her flip her shit. She loves her boys and while Hap hadn't been around long she loves him, but knowing he kept kids from us, the club, is gonna infuriate her. "Hey baby, we gotta talk about something. Need your help."

Gemma looks up from the papers with a confused look on her face. She takes her glasses off her face and sets them on the desk, "Well that doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"I need you to find a home for one of the brothers and his two kids"

"Jesus Christ! Why can't these men wrap it up before fucking anything? How long do I have until the baby is here to look? Which one is it this time?"

Clay rubs the back of his neck and then pinches the bridge of his nose, "They're already here and have been for about 17 years. Mom overdosed on heroin, Happy's getting them their shit now and should be back soon."

"Their? More then one?" Gemma said shocked

"Twins, a boy and a girl. Mason and Bliss. Jesus Gem if you think Hap is crazy you should see those two. I guess they got into an altercation with officer because he grabbed Bliss because she refused to get in the car. He grabbed her arm and Mason went crazy! Took two officers to hold him back while Bliss told him that if he grabbed her again she would burn him alive. They showed up to the lot in handcuffs! They're seventeen!"

"What kind of name is Bliss? Only a junkie whore would name a child Bliss!" Gemma says with disgusted eye roll. "Guess I better get to looking for a home for then. When will they be back?"

Looking out the window he sees the club van come to a screeching halt in the parking lot. Both Lowmen men jump out of the vehicle looking pissed off, "They're back now."

* * *

"Listen here asshole, I'll take care of it. We were fine before you, and we've been taking care of each other for a lot longer then you've been around so why don't you get out of my face and let me go find her." Mason growls while stepping up to the other fuming man. All he needs is the keys to the van and peace and quiet to figure out where she would go.

"When you going to show me some respect boy? If you would of let me grab her when he first showed up she would be here now?" Hap spits out at his son. Who cares if Bliss is happy, safety is more important.

"You think she would of let you?" Mason lets out a long belly laugh at the delusional man, "I would of had to bring you back to your club barely breathing from the ass beating she would of gave you. So why don't you show some respect huh?"

Clay and Gemma walk up to the father and son and see the tense conversation happening. If it wasn't broken up soon a fight was bound to break out between the two.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Clay bellows. " Now tell me, what the hell is going on? Where is Bliss?"

"She's off with a man and daddy here doesn't seem to like that. Well guess what buddy, you don't get to play dad now. The only reason we are here is because that junkie whore overdosed, and good riddance to her because she was worse then you. At least you were actually gone, she was there but not really. One month she was fine and then the next she was so strung out she was trying to sell us to get her next high!" Mason screamed in his fathers face.

With the commotion of the argument going on between the father and son that caused quite a bit of attention from the other club members, no one heard the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop outside the gates. As the young woman climbs off the back and gives the biker a kiss goodbye, she sees the two men giving each other a piece of their mind.

"Leave it alone Mase, you're wasting your breath. He doesn't care." She says with a roll of her eyes and then grabs her bags from the back of the van and walks up to Gemma. "I'm assuming you're the queen, my names Bliss. Where am I sleeping?"


	8. Any Time We Want?

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel like I was on a roll for a bit with updates and then I took a break but here I am! Also I originally started this book in the POV of Bliss and then switched to third person. Would you guys like it in Bliss's POV or keep it third person?**

* * *

Gemma couldn't believe the balls on this little girl, just to walk up to her and talk to her as if she's got no care in the world. On one hand she's impressed as hell because while most people, especially little tarts like this one, are afraid to even look at her let alone speak directly to her. And that's something she can respect.

"Looks like your bunking here sweetheart, you're father doesn't have his own place yet. I'll look into that tomorrow, got any requests I should look into?" Gemma questions the girl, almost in a challenging way to see how far the girls nerve goes.

Bliss shrugs, " I just need my own room ever since he started waking up with boners sharing a room hasn't been the same" she throws a glance over her shoulder at her twin with a smirk. The boy was not in the mood for his sisters jokes, not after she took off without so much as a wave or see you in a bit. Doesn't she know what kind of danger she could of been in? That dude was a biker, she hates bikers! They're dangerous and unreliable, she doesn't need that shit in her life.

"I wouldn't mind a pool, it gets hot here. I would also like a sister who didn't just take off when she feels like it!" Mason screams at his sister while he takes a step towards her and harshly whispers, "I know why you get like this sometimes but we are in this together! You don't just take off and I don't just take off. You and me against the world right? Well don't just leave me like that again, especially alone with him."

Bliss looks off to the side and then sighs, "You and me against the world."

Happy felt like shit watching his kids talk to each other like they won't have anyone else to look out for them. What the hell happened to them in the seven years he was gone? Their mother kept in touch and said they were doing fine, said everything was great. She also said they didn't want to see him, that's why he stayed away, but he sent money when she asked for it to help out. By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like what he was told was the truth and that pisses him to fuck off. Time to find out what really happened.

"I ain't made of money so a pool is out of the question. Gem, a three bedroom will work."

"Clay walked up to the twins and said, "Welcome to the family. Lets go inside, got a few things to discuss with you two since you're gonna be staying here"

* * *

Clay leads the twins and Happy into the bar and takes a seat at one of the tables. Bliss and Mason sit down and watch as their father leans against the bar and crosses his arms watching them. Clay stares at the twins trying to figure how best to tell them what's going on with the ATF and Stahl without giving away what the club is doing, but if they're going to be here they're going to be here they need to know.

"Listen kids, you're gonna see shit that happens around here and you're gonna keep your mouth shut. We've got some heat on us from ATF right now because of shit you don't need to know. So just keep quiet and everything will be fine."

Mason smirks and rolls his head to the left to share a look with his twin, then turns to the right to full on smile at his father before turning back to Clay, "With all do respect" he chuckles before continuing,"we ain't rats, and you don't gotta worry about us saying anything"

"We are _well_ aware that this isn't just a motorcycle club," Bliss continues when his brother pauses, "Should we prepare for Stahl to come asking us questions?"

Clay squints his eyes at the girl before answering, "Nah, you two should be fine if you keep your mouths close."

Mason stands quickly, his chair knocking backwards, and smirks at the older man causing Happy to step forwards as well, "Is that a threat I hear? We don't take kindly to threats."

The room is silent with each individual staring at the others waiting for someone to make the next move. Happy didn't like what Clay implied but knows without a doubt his president wouldn't hurt his kids. His kids on the other hand, he isn't sure. He's been gone too long he supposes, doesn't know who they are anymore. For Christ sakes his daughter doesn't look like the ten year old he last saw, she's a woman and the thought alone makes him sick and paranoid. His son, his boy, was a man. Someone he can be proud of just by the way he is there for Bliss, both of them willing to do anything for the other.

The tension was broken by Gemma bursting through the clubhouse door heading straight for the twins. With the two SONS eyes on her she's the only one to notice Masons' slight step to make himself between his sister and the older woman. Squinting her eyes at them, "Got a couple places to look at in the next couple of days, but for now you'll stay here. Have to share a room unfortunately" she says with a that's not my problem shrug.

"Don't worry about it, he'll sleep on the floor with no complaint."

Mason whips his head at her with a scowl, "The fuck I will!" then he smirks, "Saw a ring out there, we could settle this out there. Unless you're gonna be a pussy about it and be a bitch until you get your way"

Bliss smiles a smile that would make a serial killer shy away, "You want me to beat your ass in front of all these men? Is that what gets you off nowadays?"

Mason gives a full belly laugh, "When I win, we can take turns on the bed, one week on one week off. Sound good?

Bliss shrugs indifferently and turns back to the adults in the room, two watching with confusion in their eyes while their sperm donor looks to be a little proud of how the two are handling this situation. Gemma shakes off her confusion and tells the twins, "I'll have one of the sweetbutts clean it and put new sheets on the bed. You can put yourstuff in it later, wouldn't trust those little tarts with anything. Kitchens over there, you get hungry grab whatever you want, don't see what you want send the prospect out to get it."

The twins stare at her a little startled by all the information, but finally it's Bliss that speaks up a bit timidly, "You mean we can get food whenever we want?"

"Like no matter what time of day? Or even if someone is in there?" Mason continues after Bliss stops.

The adults feel there hearts to break a little, because even if these kids wear a brave face and have a tough act, they're still just kids. Kids who must have been put through hell the last seven years, by what? They're not sure they wanna know.


	9. You're a Freak

"So do I have to be a member to get this free pussy? Or will they fuck me without the patch?" Mason asked Tig as he takes his black wife beater off and heads towards the ring. Looking around at all the scantly clad woman milling around the lot, relaxing on picnic tables, bringing beers to the members.

Tig smirks at the boy, "You can try but most of these gashes are here for the patch, but I bet if you tell them your Hap's son you might get one."

Mason starts to grin, looking around to see who he would pick from. That is until Bliss comes out of the clubhouse and heard Tig's "advice". "Yeah and while you're fucking these whores, just think of how many of them have been with Happy and how they're probably just fucking you to get to him."

His smirk turns into a look of disgust, "Any chance a few of them haven't been with him?" he asks Tig who just gives him a look like, have you met your father.

"Alright enough! I'm tired of thinking where our fathers dick has been. Get in the ring Mason I'm ready to win the bed." Bliss throws over her shoulder to her twin as she climbs through the ropes into the center of the ring. Mason glares at her and jumps into the ring to get this ass beating he's about to receive over with.

"You know the rules, no biting, no nut shots. Got it? Because if you bite me again I swear to god Bliss I won't hold back and I will hurt you." Bliss just rolls her eyes with a smirk and beckons him towards her to start their fight. Mason goes for the first punch to her ribs hoping to get her winded and end this fight quickly.

Bliss rolled her eyes, seeing the shot coming before he threw it and side stepping, throwing a punch to his jar. Mason stumbled back shocked that she got him in the first few seconds of the fight. Bliss advanced with shots to the stomach and ribs, making Mason step further back towards the ropes. With his back to the ropes Mason puts in a last ditch effort and stomps his foot into Bliss' stomach making her double over and fall back.

"That was a pussy move! Fight like a real man!" Bliss shouts out in pain, and then stands upright and advances towards her twin with a murderous look on her face. She puts her arms around his neck and swings her body weight around to get herself behind him as they fall to the mat. She puts him in a choke hold on the ground and wraps her legs around his middle and squeezes with all her strength hoping the lack of air will make him tap out.

* * *

Happy walks out of the clubhouse to see Tig calling his son a pussy. Seeing his son in a chokehold by his sister made him think his son was a pussy too. How could a 5'6, maybe a buck twenty have his 6'3, muscular son in a chokehold? And by the looks of it he's about to pass out.

"This can be over with if you just tap out. That's all you gotta do kid. Tap." Bliss grunts as she tightens her hold a little more to make her point.

Mason glares up at her before tapping quickly on her arm making her release his neck and unlock her legs. Rolling onto his side gasping for breath, desperate for air, he mutters curses at her after each lungful. "Fuck you! I hate when you do that to me!"

Bliss smirks, "It makes you feel like you're about to die doesn't it? You afraid of death? There's a lot worse things to fear than death."

Mason gets up and looks at her with amused worry, "You're a fucking freak." he tells her then puts her in a headlock and gives her a noogie with a laugh.

Happy can't help but have a smile ghost over his lips watching his kids laugh and joke around, thinking about all the things he has missed in the last seven years while he was up in Tacoma. Seeing them interact and wishing he would of made more of an effort to be there instead of leaving when Lee called and never turning back. Jesus, he missed a lot of their growing up.

"Why you just staring old man? You want to go a round too? I can take you down just as fast as I took him down." Bliss cockily yells. Happy smirks and makes his way into the ring with his kids. Taking off his cut and handing it to Mason along with his rings. "Do you know what you're asking for here kid?" He smirks at Bliss.

"You won't actually do anything. I'll put pressure on you and you'll walk away. I mean, that's what you're good at right? Things get tough or they aren't what you actually want so you walk away." Bliss gets a little heated as she take a step closer and gets in his face.

"Watch who you're talking to little girl! You're gonna step back and show me some respect." He growls and takes a menacing step towards his daughter. Getting more pissed when his voice didn't even phase her. Squaring her shoulders and stepping even closer to him, "Oh I know exactly who I'm talking to. A piece of shit, a sorry excuse for a man that left his children with a woman who couldn't find her way out of a paper bag. So why don't you cut the act that you're a badass in front of your "brother" and tuck tail and run like you do."

A sounding crack silenced the two as Happy slapped Bliss across the face with the back of his hand sending her down to the mat with a thud. He looks at her, eyes wide in shock, not believing that he just smacked her like she was just a whore who pissed him off and not his daughter. Bliss looks up at him with shock and anger, before standing up and stomping into the clubhouse away from him. He goes to follow her to apologize but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Give her a minute, she's pissed but she'll get over it and will come back just fine" Mason tells him and then steps a little closer to him, "If you ever lay hands on her again I'll cut them off."

The clubhouse door slams open and Bliss comes storming out, throwing her fringe crossbody on and heads towards the gate. The men watch her go and sees a motorcycle stop outside the gates, the man wearing a Mayans patch clear as day. Bliss give the man a kiss and then swings her leg over the bike. They take off with a roar leaving the club behind.


	10. Are you punishing me daddy?

"You know I love you but don't ever ask me to do that again. I can't be stepping into Sons territory like that, they can kill me just for being there, or I could lose my kutte." Angel told me as we got off the bike outside the diner on the edge on Lodi to get some dinner.

"Yeah I know, I just needed to get out of there. It was getting to be too much and I was done with all the testosterone in that fucking place." I sigh as we take a seat in a back booth away from the early dinner customers.

Angel looks at me for a long minute, taking in the slight bruise forming on my cheek, before raising an eyebrow waiting for me to say something.

"I'm gonna get a milkshake. Do you think they're still serving breakfast? Is it weird that I want a milkshake and pancakes, I don't really care I'm gonna get a milkshake and pancakes, maybe some bacon as well." I rattle on avoiding his eyes and looking at the menu.

Ripping the menu out of my hands Angel gave me a hard stare, "You can get whatever the hell you want, but are you gonna make me guess how you got that bruise or will you just save us both the trouble and tell me? It's not gonna be good if I pull up to that clubhouse and start asking questions."

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, "Listen, I was kind of asking for it. I just beat Mason's ass and I was mouthing off to the sperm donor. I got too close, lesson learned. Won't happen again." I say grabbing the menu back from him trying to decide if Chocolate chip pancakes was the best move or not.

Angel opens his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by the waitress coming to take our order. Unfortunately, she leaves just as quickly as she came and I'm once again staring at a very pissed off Angel. "He hit you? I'll put a bullet in his fucking head, just say the word and it's done."

I lean in closer to him across the table and hiss, "You know what will happen if you do that? You'll start a war. None of us need that." I sigh and sit back into the booth, "Relax, it's only for a year. I've dealt with worse for a lot longer and if this little bruise is all he's got then I'll have no problem chewing him up and spitting him back out. I can handle my own shit. I don't need you to handle it."

Silence fell over the table as the two looked at each other, one with anger and fear and the other sadness. Their stare off was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. They tucked in in silence for awhile before Angel sighed and pushed his plate away. "Look I'm not gonna pretend I understand what happened to you, I would if you would just tell me. But you can't keep it all in. You can't keep it all to yourself because you're gonna explode and it's gonna be big and the fallout won't be good."

"You don't have to be here for the fallout. I've got it all under control." I say with a cold dead stare. "I'd like to go back now."

Angel rolled his eyes and got up out of the booth, "Of course you do, we start talking about anything besides the weather and you turn off." He says as we walk out the diner and to the bike. As we are about to take off I can't help but wonder why I do this to myself, but I had to ask him, "Then why do you stick around?" He turns his head to look at me and says, "You know why."

* * *

I had him drop me off a block away to avoid any potential shootouts if he got too close to the clubhouse again. Strolling into the lot I can see Mason sitting on the picnic table with Happy, Tig, Jax and Clay. Looks like they're waiting on me I think with an eye roll. Clay spots me first and give Hap a tap on the shoulder and pointed me out. Well, here we go I suppose.

Clay looks at me with suspicion before jerking his head towards the clubhouse, "Let's go talk about your friend." He leads me into the chapel followed by my father, Tig and Jax who tells Mason that he isn't a part of this discussion.

"You're not just gonna trap her in their with you all! So what she's fucking a Mayan? It's none of your damn business who's in between her legs!" Mason hollers at the closed chapel doors. I can't help but roll my eyes a little, he's always been one to worry when it wasn't necessary. I can take care of myself now, I don't need him all the time anymore. I'm a grown ass woman.

The men take their seats leaving me standing before them all, like an animal on display. Their stares burning holes into me, none of them saying anything for a long time. With a sigh, I finally break the silence, "So are we gonna talk about anything or will I just be stared at for the foreseeable future?"

CLay gave me a look before asking, "Who is he?"

"Angel" Tig snorts before mumbling under his breath about how weird a name that is. But Clay looks even more annoyed as he rolls his eyes and sits straighter up in his chair. "Are you gonna tell us more about him? What do you guys talk about? Do you know what club he's a part of? We can't have you talking about what goes on here with him."

I roll me eyes a little, of course it comes back to club business. "Look this place isn't what our pillow talk is about. We stay far away from this place when we talk and we don't talk about Mayan shit either so don't ask me about it. He didn't even know I was a kid of a Son until he saw Happy the day we went and got our clothes. So don't worry about it."

I turn to the door to leave. clearly done with this conversation, before I hear Tig say, "Make sure you don't say anything to him about us, would hate to see what would happen to him." I turn to him slowly with a glare on my face. "What did you just say?" Tig just stares at me. I take a step closer to him and lean down so we are face to face, "If anything happens to him, I'll gut you like a fish while all your brothers watch you scream like a little bitch."

I get yanked around by the arm to become face to face with my sperm donor who looks a mix of pissed off and proud at the way I talked to his brother. "Get out of here and go to the room and stay there until I come and get you!" I roll my eyes but turn to leave, before I open the doors I turn around and look at Hap, "Are you punishing me daddy?"


	11. Uncle Koz

"I know she's jailbait but I've got a serious hard on for her right now. Do you think I can get her to call you daddy again" Tig asks Hap as he rearranges his dick in his pants while watching Bliss walk to the dorms with Mason hot on her heels. Happy doesn't even pay attention to him as he slumps back into his chair and puts his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh. His brothers shut the doors to the chapel and take their seats, looking at their fellow brother with concern having never seen the Tacoma Killer look so defeated.

"They're a handful bro, that's for sure." Jax says with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. It seems to work as Happy lifts his head and smirks at Jax. "Yeah they always have been. Always getting into shit left, right, and center. Drove their ma nuts any chance they got. My ma said it's god punishing me for giving me two children right off the back to terrorize me." He sighs and lights a cigarette before giving a soft chuckle and continuing, "jokes on her. They never bothered me, just their mother. Probably knew she was gonna fuck their lives up from the beginning."

Clay looks at Happy in bewilderment, "I gotta ask bro, and I mean no disrespect. How the hell do you of all people have kids? With a junkie no less. You hate drugs." Happy smirks up at his president, "That pussy was amazing" he rasps out making the table roar with laughter. Once the laughter calmed down he continued, "Met her when I was young and freshly patched, think it was after my first sentence for the club, she was eager and willing all the time. Never using protection was bound to catch up to us eventually. Six months in she tells me she's pregnant and they're mine. Didn't believe her at first but then Mason came out and Jesus it was like looking in a mirror. Then to both of our surprises Bliss came out seconds later, guess he was hiding her in there or some shit. It was fine for the first couple of years, we were in Tacoma, helping her out as much as possible. Then one day she wanted to move and I didn't really care as long as I got to see my kids so I let her go. Saw the kids few times a year, made sure they had money, then as the years went on I saw them less and less because of club shit. Last I saw them in person was on their 10th birthday. October 15th. Then I got sentenced to 4 years, and had a lot of shit to get back on track and never made it back to see them."

The table is silent while they listen to Hap's words on his kids. "I don't know what happened, they were fine that day when I left. Mase was showing off his new boxing moves he learned from the class he was taking. I got him new gloves for his birthday. Bliss was showing me drawing after drawing she had created, and then we talked about how she needed to actually learn something at school not just spend every class drawing. Not that I helped much because I got her high end pencils and charcoals and everything that you could think of," He paused for a minute to take a drag of his cigarette then continued with a ghost of a smile, "said she wanted to be a tattoo artist when she grows up just like me and that she had to practice. They were happy, they were well fed, their mother was on the straight and narrow, I don't have a clue what happened in the last seven years."

Tig was the first to ask the question that every member was thinking, "You didn't have anyone watching them, checking in on them? You had to have known something bad could of happen, from either their mom or someone out to get you."

Hap nodded his head, "Yeah I had Koz look in on them a lot, he's their godfather, but he had a lot of issues with himself at the time, drugs and all that shit, maybe I should give him a call. See what he knows." Tig made a noise of protest at that but a look from Clay stopped whatever comment was about to come out. "Yeah man maybe that'd be a good idea."

* * *

Gemma came storming through the clubhouse looking for one twin in particular, needing to get a feel for her and to go look at a couple places for them. She wasn't sure if she trusted this Bliss completely, but being a kid of a Son gave her a little more respect than most good looking twats that walk through the clubhouse doors. Not seeing her or her twin in the main room she walks to the dorms and heads for Happys dorm. She stops herself from barging when she hears the conversation between the siblings on the other side of the door.

"Look, I can get you out of here. Just say the word and I'll get you out. We can meet up once the years up."

"Like I'm gonna leave you alone here, we can get through this. Just a year and that's it, I just can't be surrounded by them again. Mase, you've gotta promise that you won't let them surround me like that again. I'll end it with Angle if that does the trick but I can't-" she was cut off by a deep sob ripping from her mouth before she could contain it. Mason quickly wrapped his arms around his sister trying to comfort the strong young woman. It's been years since he's seen her cry like this. "I've got you. You and me again the world. Promise."

Gemma quickly wiped a single tear from her eye after hearing the twins conversation before knocking on the door and then opening it. Seeing the siblings now standing next to the bed and staring, more like glaring, at the intruder. "Which of you wants to go look at these places I found? God himself knows your father isn't gonna look at them." Mason makes a face and glances at Bliss, which returns the look with an eye roll and a sigh, "Guess it'll be me who's going."

Gemma smirks a the girl, before looking at her outfit, ripped faded skinny jeans, a black tank top and black converse, "I guess you look decent enough to go. Do you got a purse, every woman needs a purse." Without a real answer Bliss reaches for the nightstand where he tan fringed cross-body lay before throwing it on. "Not really my style but it'll do. Let's get going, maybe we will go shopping to update your wardrobe too." then with a glance towards Mason, "Maybe yours too." And with that she walks out the door without a glance to make sure she was being followed.


	12. He wishes

Two hours and three houses later, the two woman stop at a diner to grab some lunch before going to see the final house. The two alpha women stare at each other, trying to make the other squirm under their intense stare. Out of the corner of her eye, Bliss saw their waiter coming towards them. A young boy in his late teens probably, looking like he wouldn't know what to do with a woman even with her telling him what to do. Perfect. As he's walking up Bliss starts to pull her shirt down just enough to show some more cleavage than she usually does, causing Gemma to raise an eyebrow at her. The boy walks up with a smile and starts to introduce himself but after a glance at Bliss he can't help but stutter out his greeting never taking his eyes off Bliss. She gives him a flirty smile and moves hair out of her face, "Hey handsome, we would love some cold drinks on this hot day. Maybe some lemonades. Please." The waiter stutters out an ok and rushes away to get them their drinks. "I would order quickly if I was you, we're about to get excellent service."

As they sit in the booth, staring blankly at the menus with silence washing over them, Gemma cant help but notice how close Bliss is holding the menu to her face. "Jesus sweetheart, did you forget your glasses at home or something?" Bliss looks up at her and shrugs before saying, "Pretty girls don't wear glasses." That statement shocks Gemma back into silence, before she can comment on it the waiter returns to take their orders. Apparently with a little more confidence as he all but ignores the older woman, keeping all his focus on the young, naturally tan and beautiful girl in front of him. Gemma will have to say she knows how to play this kid, giggling at all the right times, a touch here and there. After the boy got his head on right and took Gemmas order and left the two rather quickly. "I'm not paying for this meal. You probably won't have to pay for yours either." Bliss told the older woman with a shrug while looking out the window to main street watching families walk by. "You're pretty sure of yourself there. How do you know that? Just because you show some tits and smile means doesn't mean you'll get this for free. Some day you're not gonna be old and not get what you want so easily." Gemma tells her with a scowl, with a little bit of jealousy, thinking back to when things were that easy for her. Bliss shrugs, indifferent, "I won't live to see myself get older." And that was the end of their conversation for the rest of their meal.

* * *

The fourth house was looking to be more promising than the other three. A little further away from town, decent yard, and a pool that Mason wanted so desperately. The price was not on their side however, being well over the hundred thousand Happy had gritted his teeth and set the budget at. The house was being sold by the previous owner, an older fat man who kept staring at Bliss's ass as if no one was there to see him. Gemma was pissed watching him drool over her. She was a child! Bliss acted as if he wasn't around just going through all the rooms, making comment after comment of this and that while being followed by the fat bastard. Once outside Bliss turns to the entirely to close man and throws a sweet smile, "Can you give us a minute to talk. I just love this place", she places a hand delicately on his arm and smooths it down his hand, "we just need to discuss some things." The man stutters out a response before turning back to the house. Genma looks over at the girl, "It's nice, but about fifty thousand over what your father set." Bliss shrugs and looks over the pool and the backyard, "We'll be happy here for awhile, I'll get the greasy old man to come down to where we want it." Gemma looks confused at the choice of words, "Don't plan on staying awhile?" Bliss just shrugs and turns to the house, planning on getting the price below a hundred thousand.

* * *

The drive back to the clubhouse was a quiet one between the two women. One staring out the window in silence and the other trying to process who the hell this little girl thought she was. She comes into this place with an attitude bigger than hers, gets them a free meal just by batting her eyelashes, and get that sleaze ball to drop the price to under a hundred thousand! What is with this child? How did she get so good at getting men do what she wants. For fucks sake shes got a Mayan at her beck and call.

"How did you even get caught up with a dirty Mayan? You know what they do right?" Gemma asks the young lady making Bliss whip her head around and glare at her. "You don't talk about Angel like that! You don't know him, and a dirty Mayan? The same can be said about the SONs. So think before you say anything else about him." Gemma looked over at Bliss shocked, this being the first time she's shown an emotion that wasn't indifference. Gemma took a glance over at hear before turning back to the road, after a moment of silence she asked, "Why's he so important to you?" Bliss just smirks and shrugs, "I owe him." That statement causes Gemma to turn the car sharply in surprise, "So it's debt? We can get you out of this real quick. You don't own him anything." Bliss bursts out in laughter and turns to Gemma while wiping a tear away, "I assure you, whatever this is between Angel and I, isn't the debt being repaid. He wishes I would repay the debt and get out of his hair already." She says with a roll of his eyes. Gemma gives a deep sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it, that man is head over heels for you baby. Much to your father and brothers distaste."


End file.
